The action of anticancer drugs on the synthesis, methylation and function of nucleic acids will be assessed in human tumor cell lines in culture. The nucleoside analogs, 5-fluorouridine, 5-azacytidine, sangivamycin, formycin, 8-azaadenosine and thiazolecarboxamide riboside, the anthracyclines, 3 foot-deamino-3 foot morpholinodaunorubicin and 5-iminodaunorubicin and human interferons Alpha, Beta, and will be examined. Analyses of the synthesis and processing of ribosomal precursor RNA and messenger RNA, as well as the synthesis, methylation and integrity of DNA will be conducted. Two foot, 5 foot-Oligoadenylate synthesis and polyamine-activated protein phosphorylation will be assessed in human colon carcinoma cells treated with various types of interferon.